maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Parnell/Jacky 50A
Bio James Parnell is a character from Turtle Rock Studio's new game, Evolve. He is an assault class soldier and the last assault class Hunter to be unlocked in Evolve. His nickname is Parnell. James was once a part of an experimental division which develops the now-called drug that Parnell uses named Super Soldier. Parnell was also once a member of a special group of troops called "Rage Troopers" which is now defunct. The Super Soldier experiment is now declared as a failure, but Parnell still kept the suit that was used once to maximize the drug's effectiveness with some modifications from Abe. He is the first man that is recruited by the leader of the Hunters, William Cabot. He is Cabot's tactical specialist and develops new strategies to defeat Monsters of Shear. Parnell brings heavy equipments to the battle. His Multifire Rocket Launcher is one hell of a powerful rocket launcher that can decimate anything in sight. In addition to that, Parnell is also armed with a powerful, automatic, doube barreled Combat Shotgun for up and close encounters. Not just the two weapons, Parnell brings the assault-standard Personal Shield and his old drug, the Super Soldier drug. The drug can make Parnell himself become a near inhuman. The drug makes Parnell can shoot anything faster, run faster, deal more damage and jump higher. However, the drug costs a small amount of Parnell's own health. Still, Parnell is a true damage dealer and a good ally to make a cooperative job to destroy and uncooperative enemies, or wildlife. In-Game Bio "Hero, soldier,infantry, and now a Hunter. Parnell is the first Hunter that is recruited by the leader of the Hunters, William Cabot. He is the tactical genius of the Hunters and Cabot's tactical specialist.He was once part of an experimental division that developed a Super Soldier drug. But the experiment then is declared a failure. However, Parnell still kept the suit once he used during the experiment with a little modification from fellow Hunter, Abe. Parnell brings devastating arsenals to the battle, such as a Multifire Rocket Launcher, an automatic double barreled Combat Shotgun, a standard personal shield and finally his Super Soldier drug that can make him deal more damage and other super stuffs, at the cost of his health. However, SHIELD still questions his availability, since the Super Soldier drug that he uses, can kill him straight if used too much." Class Bruiser *Bruiser gains Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. Enraged stacks until 2 times. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks if being attacked or attacking Bruisers. Takes reduced damage from Bruisers. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *''"Good to join your team, agent! I'm sure with me on your side, you'll be safe along with SHIELD. I will be ready any time, if I don't use my drug too much..."'' Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Rage Trooper Suit *Takes 10% reduced damage. *Very high critical resistance. Strategic Force *Chance to apply Morale Boost or Rising Up to all allies at the first turn. Chance increases if Parnell is the first one to take the turn. *If Parnell attacks and misses, the next attack performed by Parnell will deal more damage and has a higher critical chance. Hunter Of Shear *Part of the Hunters of Shear. *All allies have a chance to take reduced damage from critical attacks. Chance increases if an ally has been recently buffed. Guaranteed to take reduced damage from critical attacks if another Hunter is present. *Chance to apply Hunter's Payback 'to all allies if an ally or Parnell is attacked. Grants all allies '''Hunter's Payback '''every turn if another Hunter is present. **'Hunter's Payback: '''Reduces damage taken by 15%, increases attack and evasion by 10% until the next attack is made. *All allies have a chance to gain Rising Up after Parnell attacks. Also gains an extra turn if another Hunter is present. Actions '''Multifire Rocket Launcher (Level 1) *Ranged gun explosion attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage every time and reduces defense. **Melt Armor: Attacks against targets with this debuff ignores defense. **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks while active. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Guaranteed to hit, ignores most avoidance effects and cannot be protected against. Combat Shotgun (Level 2) *Ranged gun attack. *5 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Lock-On: Takes more damage from ranged attacks. **Targeted: Attacks against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be crit. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks while active. *Grants: **(All allies) Hunter's Payback: '''Reduces damage taken by 15%, increases attack and evasion by 10% until the next attack is made. Stacks until 5 times. '''Personal Shield (Level 6) *Buff. *Buff shield. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self) Personal Shield: '''Takes reduced damage while active and shield effects absorbs a certain amount of damage. Immune to critical hits and most debuffs while active. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after doing this action. '''Super Soldier (Level 9) *Buff. *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self) Super Soldier Drug: 'All attacks are guaranteed to be critical and hit, 2 turns every time Parnell goes into action, increases attack, defense, accuracy, and evasion whlle active, at the cost of health. May kill Parnell himself if used when Parnell's health reaches 10% or less. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after using this action. ** 'Payback Time!: '''Consumes all stacks of '''Hunter's Payback '''to double the effect of '''Super Soldier Drug. Team-Up Bonuses *Hunters: Bonus for bringing 2 Hunters from Evolve in the same match. *Average Joes: Parnell got super powers only when he activates the drug. *Alias-Less: James got no other aliases, only nicknamed Parnell. *Thanks, Abe!: Bonus for bringing James with Abe because Abe modified Parnell's suit once. Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:Evolve Category:Male Category:Bruisers